Of Flerkens & Tesseracts
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: I own nothing. This is a one shot and completely standalone AU story about Loki and his brief encounter with Goose in Fury's office. Yes. This is based off the second tag from Captain Marvel. Enjoy.


**Of Flerkens & Tesseracts**

Frigga's secret chamber fills with light as Loki enters. "I've been far too predictable of late." He smirks. "Time to have a bit of fun." He muses while rummaging through his mother's magical belongings finding nothing of interest until he turns to leave.

"What is this?" The sorcerer wonders as he walks past a mirror as an image catches his eye. The image stops him dead in his tracks before beckoning the trickster to itself. "Show me that again."

Loki intently watches as an orange Flerken eats the Tesseract while on a Kree-like vessel. "And when did this happen? The Tesseract is securely locked away here in Odin's vault. I've seen it." He inquires of the magical object then watches as the year 1995 suddenly appears. "Now show me where the Flerken was just before he spat up the Tesseract." The trickster knowingly chuckles before watching the scene change.

The mischief-maker smirks while watching an exchange between a younger Coulson and Fury over the loss of his eye. Much to the wayward prince's delight their conversation is short lived and leads to the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents leaving Fury's tiny office. After giving them sometime out of the office, Loki begins to plan his play for the Cube.

"Now I know what I must do." The trickster mischievously thinks after a few minutes of plotting before backing away from the mirror to cast a spell to send him where he needs to be.

Loki quickly finds himself in Fury's office with the Flerken right in his line of sight. His smirk grows as he watches the orange ball of fluff begin to awake from his slumber from his little bed on the floor.

Not wishing to be seen, Loki quickly cloaks himself in invisibility. "If only I could read his mind without giving myself away." The trickster thinks while he continues to watch the Flerken's jump onto Fury's desk leading to seeing the creature's tags.

Goose meows while looking around Fury's office. He senses the presence of another as he gets comfortable on the center of the desk and sniffs the air to find nothing. Finally satisfied with his efforts, the fluff ball begins to bathe his orange paw in a state of pure contentment until he suddenly feels discomfort from the Tesseract beginning to make its way back up his throat.

Loki winces at the sight of Goose struggling to rid himself of the Cube. "I think he needs a bit of help." The sorcerer thinks only to quickly be reminded of what the difference between a cat and a Flerken is with the sight of Goose's mouth opening unnaturally wide.

"Come now, Goose, spit it out." The prince thinks while watching the small being's slimy tentacles extend and retract from his mouth. After having seen several attempts, Loki grabs the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps I could've been wiser on the time of my arrival." The mischief-maker thinks as he remembers his earlier boredom.

After brief moment of peace, Goose coughs again regaining Loki's attention. The trickster watches as the Tesseract finally lodges itself out of the Flerken's extremely emerged mouth and covered in saliva. "How delightful." Loki thinks before deciding to for his prize.

Unbeknownst to the prince, the Flerken senses his presence. Goose waits for the sorcerer to get closer before turning towards him. Knowing there is no reason to remain hidden, the trickster reveals himself. "What have I to fear from you? You're clearly still quite full from your Kree meal, are you not?" Loki smugly smirks while placing a hand on the still wet and slimy Tesseract. "Oh. And don't even think about scratching me... Unless you wish it to be your last." The mischief-maker tells the fluff ball while simultaneously reading Goose's mind and magicing the Tesseract as well as his hand clean.

With new found knowledge of Loki's telepathic abilities, Goose thinks loud enough for the prince to hear him. "Clever boy." Loki finally picks up the Cube. "Keep your eyes on Fury. He needs them more than he knows." The wayward prince warns before leaving Goose to his bathing.


End file.
